Timeline
by FoxHole Coffee
Summary: 100 prompts of an utterly dysfunctional couple. D x S
1. Colourless

**Author Notes: So I'm doing more challenges. I'm going to try the 100 Prompt Challenge, but not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles. Please Read and Review~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

Prompt: 020. Colourless.

Even when the others had gotten up and left the room, she stayed behind. She sat beside him waiting for him to come around again. She refused to believe that he wasn't still with them. Even in his coma state, he must have been able to hear them and feel their touches. She hung onto that hope. His mother was going to flip when she arrived, but for now she was all alone with him. She touched his face gently, she hadn't ever thought that his blue face could look any paler then it already was. It looked sickly sky blue with a hint of grey. He looked so lifeless, but she told herself not allow herself to think that for a second she was going to lose him.

" Don't leave me..." she muttered trying hard to suppress tears that were forming as she continued to stroke his face gently. The tears fell down her face but she didn't bother to wipe them, because at that moment he twitched from her touch, and she knew he was going to be ok.


	2. Purple

Author Notes: So I'm doing more challenges. I'm going to try the 100 Prompt Challenge, but not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles. Please Read and Review~

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible.

* * *

016. Purple

His face when he was blushing would turn a dark shade of purple. She found it adorable when he would. He would fidget, mumble, and play with his fingers when he would become flustered. Avoid eye contact with her as though he was a child being scolded by a parent. She would smile as she stood watching him because only she made him this way. it was a nice thought to know that only she was able to make him so flustered that he couldn't even speak right, and when he would finally get the courage to say what was on his mind, it was her turn to turn a different shade.


	3. Beginnings

**Author Notes: So I'm doing more challenges. I'm going to try the 100 Prompt Challenge, but not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles. Please Read and Review~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

001 Beginnings

The red head had defeated many of his fellow companions in evil. How could a fifteen year old be that superior to those evil masterminds? The little cheerleader and her stupid sidekick with that disgusting rat. He glanced at the paper reading the article on the teen, Kim Possible. Examining the photos she didn't look like much of a threat, but considering even his old rival Dementor had lost to her, maybe she was. 'Perhaps it was time to get some new help around here' he thought turning on the large computer on his desk. He would need someone who was a powerhouse should he ever run into the teen sensation who was making the once feared villains look like jokes in Middleton. He needed someone who could top Possible easily. That was when he saw the perfect choice of new hired help on the villains catalog. She had a killer thieving record and seemed to be skilled in hand to hand combat. She was perfect, and she was looking for a job. He reached for the phone and dialed the number.

" Yes, Miss Go, I believe I have an offer that you may be interested in."


	4. Too Much

**Author Notes: So I'm doing more challenges. I'm going to try the 100 Prompt Challenge, but not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles. Please Read and Review~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

033. Too Much. 

He stared at her nervously with a bouquet of flowers and the famous heart shaped box that was the signature of the holiday. He knew she hated this day, but he hoped maybe she would grow to like it now that she had him to spend the day with. He hoped she would, because this was really the only other day besides her birthday and Christmas he could spoil her rotten like he wanted to without her being suspicious of why he was doing it in the first place. He knew she didn't partially enjoy being smothered on these holidays, but he felt that she deserved the best no matter what and he wanted to be able to give that to her. He would give her the whole world if he could, but that didn't seem possible at the moment. He coughed nervously.

"This isn't too much is it?" he asked gesturing at the objects in his hands. Shego glanced at him and then her hands.

"Depends on your definition of too much." She responded also holding a variety of gifts she had bought specifically for her valentine.


	5. Choices

**Author Notes: So I'm doing more challenges. I'm going to try the 100 Prompt Challenge, but not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles. Please Read and Review~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

086. Choices

Considering her skill set and experience, she could go anywhere she wanted. She was quite popular in the world of crime. Many masterminds would give anything to have the young girl by their side aiding them in their plans to rule the world. But as much as they tried, they could never tear her away from the blue skinned man. She had so many options, but she chose him.

"Why me?" he asked one day. Having overheard many men trying to talk to her about a new job position the day previously it had made him curious. Hearing those men offer her things he could never give her, it made him anxious that she would eventually choose the other choices in employers.

" I have a right to make choices, I chose you."


	6. Sixth Sense

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles. Please Read and Review~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

035 Sixth Sense

The hair on the back of her neck rose as she felt a sudden surge of fear run through her. She felt like something was wrong. Something was missing, she felt it. She turned around scanning the environment that remained of the once large lair. Now it was in ruins with no signs that a building once stood there. Her body ached in pain, but she couldn't rest without him beside her. She was scared, she hadn't seen any sign of him, but she was not going to stop searching. She would push her body to its breaking point until she found him and made sure he was okay. Her gaze fell upon a certain pile of rubble. For a strange reason she wouldn't ever understand she felt his presence beneath the rubble. Her sharp clawed hands dug into the rubble, determination flaring in her eyes. He had to be under here. It became thicker as she dug. Becoming desperate and fearful she lit her hands to their usual green glow and raked the remains hoping her flames would make the process faster. Beads of sweat began to form on her face as she bit her lip to keep herself from reacting to the pain she was causing herself by raking away at rocks with her hands. The claws were being shredded down to dull points and her hands began to ache. Her heart nearly stopped when her hand made contact with something. It took several minutes until she had dug deep enough to touch him. She scratched him accidentally causing him to yelp in pain. Relief washed over her. He was somewhat ok, he was consciousness for one. She pulled him out from beneath the rubble allowing him to taste fresh air again. He sat panting, he had thought he was a goner. He stole a glance at her not speaking, but expressing his gratitude in his eyes. She nodded acknowledging the thank you from him. Her body completely stripped of its energy, demanded her to rest. She collapsed onto her behind and leaned into his back, the exhaustion from her injuries had begun to kick it, and he was a nice pillow to recline on. He sighed leaning into her as well, at least they were alive he thought grimly looking around at the burned pieces of their home. They had nothing left, everything was burned to ashes. His head touched the top of hers as he leaned back trying desperately to not fall asleep. At least they had each other he thought before his body demanded rest as well and he fell asleep beside her in the ruins of another evil scheme gone wrong.


	7. Middles

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles. Please Read and Review~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

002 Middles

There was five of them. Four boys, one girl. She was the middle child. It never had benefitted for her in anyways. Between hand me downs that were way too big for her and living in the shadow of her older brothers, it had made her wonder about why she wasn't treated the same. Being the only girl most would have thought she had been adored. But that was a false statement. Her mother was never really present to provide a feminine influence on her or care for her in the way she needed. She was always working in order to support their large family. She understood that, with five kids to take care of, she had to work like a dog. But the hard working money her mother made was spent mostly on alcohol for their lazy abusive father. Thinking back on it, her family wasn't really a family to begin with. In reality it was a hellhole and it felt more like her brother had taken care of them. Hego played daddy for all them considering the circumstances. She remembered how her father had always wished she had been a boy like her other siblings, causing tension between them. Even though she had spent most of her life playing with her brothers, the feelings of jealousy were forever present. They were loved by both parents while she had never felt that. Her father ignored her because she wasn't what he wanted, and her mother was never present. But even though her parents were not around to provide the love and care she needed, her brothers had. They were really all she had ever had. The ones who had cared for her despite her being a girl. Growing up she had pretty much tried to confine the memories of them to the very back of her mind and never look back on it. Even more so now as an adult. She was a grown woman, she didn't need them anymore. She didnt need daddy or mommy anymore and certaintly not her brothers. She refused to allow herself to think back on those memories because, she knew she couldn't handle the mixed feelings it gave her. But even then, things still haunted her twisted mind. Things had never really gotten better even when she changed who she was. She was still thrown into the middle of everything. She wasn't ever number one, she was always in between. She simply wanted someone to notice her as something greater then being the middle of the competition. But no matter what, it didn't happen she was always stuck in between first and third. The people she knew would only let her be second best never first because she was just a girl. 


	8. Writer's Choice Argue

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles. Please Read and Review~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

096. Writer's Choice Argue 

" Do NOT treat me like a child!" Shego yelled back at him as their argument heated.

" I'll stop treating you like a child when you stop acting like one!" he yelled back. His face turning a shade of purple as the blood rushed to his face in anger. Shego frowned a deep scowl forming on her face.

" You think just because your older then me your so mature?" she growled clenching her fists together. A faint glow of her green plasma slowly but surely forming around her hands as her anger increased. A slight warning sign that she would hurt him or something else in the room if he continued to push her buttons.

" Quite frankly, yes." He replied folding his arms not at all fazed by her sudden show of anger. He was her senior by 15 years he knew for certain he had a level of maturity she did not possess. They glared at one another competing in a staring contest until Shego let out a frustrated growl and pulled at the sides of her head. Having enough of having to see his stupid mug in front of her she stomped away to her quarters.

" Brat!" he yelled after her as she retreated to her room to throw her tantrum.

" Asshole!" she yelled back slamming the door behind her.


	9. Hours

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles. Please Read and Review~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

006 Hours 

He awaited the news of her condition. His stomach was flipping as he thought of all the worst case scenarios. He exhaled shakily he told himself to try and think positively she was going to be ok. His eyes averted to the white door they had taken her into. God he hoped she was going to be ok. He had been sitting here at the hospital for hours. Not that he minded he would sit here forever if it was a matter of her living or not. The clock on the wall ticked repeatedly telling the world about the minutes that were passing. He leaned his head against the wall hoping he would be able to take her home. He disliked the idea of leaving Shego here by herself and spending the long hours of the night alone back at the lair. As he thought about that the door opened and a doctor stepped out to speak with him.

" I have good news," he began. Drakken smiled all the hours spent waiting had been worth it.


	10. Safe

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles. Please Read and Review~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

097. Writer's Choice: Safe

It wasn't the best place to be, but she couldn't complain about it too much. They were out of the rain as long as they stayed inside the hover craft. The glass dome above them had been a new attachment to the vehicle that for once had been beneficial. She sighed as she leaned her head back and watched the droplets roll down the glass and mash themselves together with the other water droplets present on the glass. The noise the rain gave off as it tapped the glass and the outside world around them was rather soothing. She was a little upset about having to spend the night inside a hovercraft instead of the warm bed they shared back at the lair but it beat driving in the horrible weather she supposed. Leaning further back she snuggled against him for extra warmth as her body shivered from the sudden rush of cold air. She frowned at the fact that he had shifted in his position and had taken half of the blanket they were sharing with him. She pulled back on it to even it out again causing him to mumble as she stirred him from his sleep as she moved closer to him but he quickly fell back asleep again as he became comfortable with the new source of heat beside him in the blanket they shared.


	11. Ends

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles. Please Read and Review~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

003 Ends

It seemed to him that she had a lot of reasons to leave considering the things he had put her through. But she wouldn't leave. She had promised to stay beside him no matter what. And he began to realize after the award ceremony, that this was not the end, it was the start of something new that involved the both of them as something more.


	12. Broken

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles. Please Read and Review~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

071 Broken

Every single bone ached, every part of her skin felt raw and scratched to the point of her thinking it would fall off. She felt insanely dizzy by the loss of blood and the aches she was feeling. She couldn't even move her body, stupid mortal body she thought irritably. Her leg was badly damaged not allowing any form of movement from her. He looked down at her sympathetically the look of guilt written all over his face. She glanced the other way not wanting to meet his gaze.

" It's not your fault.." she said trying to stand up. He didn't respond, but she knew her comment hadn't settled his nerves. He felt it was his fault she had gotten hurt. He always felt like that. Tumbling over due to the lose of balance, he caught her in his arms. In a swift movement he picked her up and carried her back to their vehicle. As he carried her, she said something that left a fluttering sensation in his stomach.

" Thank you."


	13. School

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles. Please Read and Review~**

**As to respond to a fellow reviewer: (if you even read this...) Your right sometimes I also believe that they are closer in age but then again, Drakken went to college along side Dr. Possible which would make him around the same age as James. As for Shego, we know she graudated from college and has a degree so she's probably in her late twenties. But I don't believe she's that close in age to Drakken but who knows. Awwwww thanks so much that makes me so happy to hear that you enjoy my fics. :D As for why I like this pairing well, they have an amazing chemistry together and are just too adorable for words. Also they have such a weird relationship that is anything but professional that we obviously know something is going on even if they wouldn't admit it. Ok I'm done ranting... Enjoy the Drabble.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

088 School.

The pile of notes and books were covering the entire desk as he walked into the room. He rose his brow as he noticed her slouching over a book partially burying her nose into it. She was actually studying? He walked up behind her examining the material she had before her without her knowledge. A small irritated groan came out of her throat as she sat tapping her leg trying to keep herself from going insane. The notes she had written down in class were not helping and the book instructions seemed to be in a different language to her brain. They had gone over this hadn't they? Why did she not remember this.

" I give up!" she cried out throwing the book across the room. A hand placed itself on her shoulder gently, but nearly gave her a heart attack as she did not expect the touch. She looked up only to see him smiling at her.

" Would you like some help?" he asked sweetly putting out his hand for her to hand him her notes. She handed it to him, and the teacher started his lesson.


	14. Music Writer's Choice

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles. Please Read and Review~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

098. Writer's Choice Music

The sound was vibrating within the walls of the lair. The sound so loud and booming it made the walls shake and the ground beat to the rhythm of the song playing. He was beginning to think buying a stereo for his female companion had been a very bad idea. The ceiling above him seemed to be shaking, making him rather paranoid that the roof would cave in on him.

" SHEGO!" he yelled annoyed by the racket. He grabbed a broom and began to bang the roof to try and get her attention.

"TURN THAT DOWN!" He frowned as he heard her movement above him adding to the vibration of the ceiling. He mumbled to himself awaiting for her to turn down that racket she called music. It sounded more like noise to him then anything else. Between angry loud screaming and banging it didn't sound like much. He nearly jumped out of his skin as the sound increased to a volume that could make a person deaf. He groaned bunking his head against his work bench. He had made a very big mistake of buying that for her.


	15. Children

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles. Please Read and Review~**

**As to respond to a fellow reviewer: Thanks again for reading pal. I'm glad you like my fics. I actually just recently got into Kim Possible. My best friend watched it as a kid and she still loves it to this day. She introduced it to me again and now I truly appreciate it and love it. And I don't mind at all, thanks for taking the time to write. Also I enjoy talking to people so don't worry about bothering me. :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

028. Children

" Urgh, I hate kids." the blue skinned man said groaning as he watched the child in front of them throw a tantrum as they stood in line at the market.  
" Why is that?" his green cladded sidekick asked leaning into their shopping cart with a bored expression on her face.  
" They're so annoying! They constantly need attention, their extremely demanding, clingy, loud, obnoxious..." he began to list the negative things that bothered him until the giggle from his companion broke his rant.  
" You mean like you?" she asked as she flashed him a mischievious smile. He frowned at her comment which simply made her giggle.  
" Takes a kid to know one..." He mumbled back at her.  
"Ha ha ha... very funny." she said rolling her eyes. She glanced at the child in front of them curiously. The kid had stopped throwing his tantrum and was now silently beside his mother smiling and holding her hand as though he hadn't ever been upset in the first place.

"So you wouldn't ever want a little obnoxious brat around?" she asked out of the blue. He blinked thinking her question over for a spilt second before looking at her and giving her his answer.

"Maybe..."


	16. Sight

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles. Please Read and Review~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

040. Sight

He couldn't help but let out a great big goofy smile followed by a couple giggles as he saw the thing before him.

" Drakken! Stop laughing at me!" Shego pouted folding her arms and hunching her shoulders as he continued to giggle.

" I'm sorry... It's just it's just that.. Your so cute, Since when do you wear glasses?" he asked pinching the sides of her face.

" I don't wear them, I wear contacts." she replied flushing a bit at his comment but quickly replaced her look of embarrassment with anger. He winced as he noticed the look on her face. Unfortunately with the large rimmed glasses on her face he couldn't take her angered expression seriously. He giggled again finding her nerdy looking glasses to be quite amusing which infuriated Shego to no end. She had enough of giving him a reason to laugh at her. She would wait until her contacts came she didn't need these stupid glasses. Throwing the glasses unto the ground in a frustrated matter and stomping away she heard him call after her.

" Awww, Shego wait put them back on! I won't laugh this time!"


	17. Writer's Choice Favor

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles. Please Read and Review~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

099. Writer's Choice: Favor

(Set in AU)

" Alright class study for tomorrow's quiz!" he yelled to his students as they exited out the door. He sighed happy that the long day was over. He walked out to the main parking lot of the college campus beginning to head home. His messenger bag strapped across his chest bumped against him lightly as he walked. The sound of an obnoxiously loud engine filled his ears and made him turn around at the sound. He recognized one of his students immediately underneath the motorcycle helmet.

" Afternoon Miss Go heading home?" he asked his top student. She removed the helmet from her head as to be heard clearer when she spoke. Her long fluffy black hair flowed out of the headgear as she removed it. Making her hair flow like a waterfall until it reached its point at the midsection of her back.

" Yea, I was planning to, but I had some questions about today's lesson." He smiled warmly at her. He loved students like her, full of questions and were actually interested in what they were learning.

" Of course ask away." In the reality, she knew the answer to most of the questions she asked her professor. Of course he could always give her a little more information then she already knew, but the real reason she would stop him and ask him questions was because she wanted to speak to him. Since the first day she had started his class, she had developed a crush on her teacher. It was a cruel fate considering the problem of her being a student and him a college professor almost twice her age. Their love if it would ever blossom, would be forbidden considering their positions. She smiled at him thanking him for answering the questions she had. She was about to put on her helmet when she noticed something.

" Professor Lipsky," she addressed. " Why are you walking home? Don't you have a car?" The older man flushed a bit.

" Actually no I don't. I always walk because of that but it's good for me. Gets the exercise in." he said smiling.

" I can give you a ride." his student said gesturing to the seat behind her on the motorcycle. He contemplated her offer. It was awfully nice of her to offer him a ride, but he didn't want to bother her. Before he gave an answer a helmet was pushed into his hands.

" Consider this a thank you for always helping me out after class." she said smiling at him. He smiled back he guessed one little favor out of her couldn't hurt anything. He sat behind her and held onto her waist as she started up her demon vehicle and drove him home at the speed of light.


	18. Dark

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles. Please Read and Review~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

074. Dark

" I'm sick of you!"

" Oh yea? I'm sick of you too!"

" Oh really? There's the door!" he yelled pointing at the wooden door of the cabin. The rain outside banged on the whole cabin shaking it and rubbing the two villains nerves in the wrong way. She felt a sudden pang of hurt flow into her heart as he spoke those words to her. Perhaps she should leave, she was done with this, done with him. He made her so angry. Her blood had been boiling but now her body felt cold. Did he really want her to leave? In the rain? She decided to not respond to his previous comment and simply decided to retreat lamely to the other room. She was done arguing she felt like she would explode if she kept going at it with him.

" Goodnight..." she muttered bitterly leaving him in the living room and retreating to the bedroom they were supposed to share. She didn't even want to be in the same room with him. She knew she was going to succeed in being alone for only a couple minutes before he would join her in the bed. Sure enough he joined her in the room. He said nothing, he simply crawled into his side. Their bodies didn't touch. They were too angry with the other to be civil and acknowledge the other. He stared into the vast darkness around them both as he laid on the bed. She did the same glaring at the wall on her side. The dark was a good shield to hide the emotions running across their faces. From anger to sadness to then fear. She felt her breath catch itself as she heard him sigh. She wondered if he was going to speak. She stared into the empty space listening intensely for any signs of his voice. Drakken replayed the hateful words they had yelled at one another hours beforehand. His stomach was turning in on itself as guilt ate away at him for the hurtful things he had said to her. In some ways, he kinda felt like she deserved to be slaughtered into pieces by harsh words. She sure slaughtered him with her snarky comments and sarcasm. It was simply his turn to give her a piece of her own medicine. It had certainly made him feel empowered when he noticed the slight hint of hurt in her eyes as he spoke the poisonous words. But the other part of him told him he had gone too far. Another part of him said he had actually wounded her, because the hurtful things he had said, he had meant. At least when she teased him it wasn't necessarily to inflict emotional scars. Sure it hurt his feelings at first, but it never left any wounds that didn't heal over a couple minutes. He felt a sudden need to tell her something, to touch her, just to make sure she was actually still there beside him. He stretched his leg out within the covers until his skin made contact with hers. Their toes touched curling around one another's.

" Shego..." he called out to her in the dark.

" .. Yea?" she responded after a while.

" I'm sorry.." he said his voice dropping as he heard her pitiful response.

" I didn't mean what I said. I don't want you to leave.." he said.

" ... I'm sorry too." he heard her say. He was about to tell her something else but the sudden sensation of her back pressed against his made him lose his train of thought. As she laid back to back with him she swallowed a lump in her throat. She wanted to say so much more to him then what was being said now, but she couldn't. She was thankful for the dark blanket casted all around them, because in the dark, he couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes.


	19. Friends

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles. Please Read and Review~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

021. Friends

He hadn't ever really had friends as a child. They often were people who would stomp all over him, they hadn't been real friends. They hadn't been loyal or worthy of his trust. He felt foolish for allowing people like that to enter his world and hurt him. They would always leave him behind and shatter the ounce of happiness he had felt. But this time around, he felt this bond was different. Sure she was a bit unloyal at times, and she sure did shatter him but she stayed beside him. She hadn't really ever left him, she came back. Back with an apology only she could give. It wasn't always the most sincere sounding, but he felt like she meant it when she said she was sorry. Considering the rarity of those words coming out of her mouth, he believed her when she would utter them. He liked to think that he was her best friend just as she was his because they both seemed like they had never had someone they could truly say was anything like the type of friend they had needed, until now.


	20. Writer's Choice Lie

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

100. Writer's Choice Lie

The file before him said it all. Everything he could ever wish to know about his sidekick was recorded in this file. When Global Justice had told him he really had no idea who she was, they hadn't been kidding. He didn't understand why they had given him her file, but curiosity had gotten the best of him and he had needed to settle it. Her whole life had pretty much been documented. The day she got her powers, to the day she run away from Go City to Middleton, and had joined his forces. She hadn't always been a thieve, she had been a hero, like Kim Possible. She had saved citizens and thrown villains behind bars, and now, she was the one causing havoc and endangering civilians. He felt like he was violating every form of her privacy by reading the information Global Justice had on her, but he wanted to know. He still didn't understand why they had all this information about her and it made him wonder if he was somehow in their database as well. The things he had just read about her had made him realize how much she had to cover up because of the things that had occurred in her life. But it hurt him to know that she had never told him the truth about who she was. The door to his office opened and he sighed already knowing who was behind him. He swallowed a lump that had risen into his throat as the hurt formed itself in his gut.

" Why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie to me?"

" ... Drakken," he heard her say in that sweet voice she had. " You wouldn't have taken me in if I told you the true..." He was quiet, she had a point. What respecting villain would hire a retired hero? Of course she had to lie to him.

" I'm sorry.." He closed the file in front of him and turned to her. Shego looked at him their eyes catching the other's gaze until he looked away from her. A pang of hurt hit her as he looked away. He couldn't even look at her the same now that he knew what she really was? She wasn't a hero anymore, why was this hurting him so much? She was an evil society reject just like him, and no matter of what had happened in the past could change that. But right now all he could see as was the past time hero and a liar.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	21. Not Enough

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

034. Not Enough

He had yelled at her, because she had failed to get him something. She wasn't prefect god damn it. She had tried, she always tried very hard to be the best and complete the task he gave her. One slip up and he had yelled at her as though she was a complete failure. Shego buried her face in her pillow as her mind replayed the way she had been brutally defeated by Possible and her teammate. She had really been inadequate this time. She felt so useless as she laid in her bed crawling herself into a ball hoping to simply disappear for a while. She bit her lip as a sensation of tears began to fill her eyes. She was not going to cry god damn it. Even if Drakken had broken her heart by the things he had said to her. Degrading her in the way a parent could degrade a child with the wrong choice of words. Which he had done, hitting her in a sensitive area. She knew he was fed up with losing and he expected better from her, but she wasn't invincible. She lost just as much he did, why couldn't he be more understanding of one little defeat? He couldn't understand because he believed she was better then this, but she wasn't. She wasn't good enough to be perfect she was only human******.**

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	22. Food

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

.059 Food

Everytime he caught her snacking, he noticed the snack of her choice, strawberries. The sweet yet bitter fruit was her favorite thing to munch on. No matter what, she always seemed to be eating the fruit. He found himself picking them up for her whenever he had to go grocery shopping. It was a force of habit, he would pick up on what she seemed to like to eat and buy that for her. Sometimes he felt more like a parent than her employer. But then he would remember that a well fed Shego was a happy Shego and keeping her happy was something he wanted to do. Besides a boss should strive to keep his employees happy.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	23. Home

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

090 Home

Home is where the heart is. But where was her heart? The place that had been called "home" never truly felt like a place her heart belonged in. Not just her heart but her period. She didn't fit into the scenery with her family. She had to paint herself a new composition to fit into. It was when she found him that she could finally say she had found a home. He was just as lost as her, even if he had an idea of where he was going and what he wanted to do. She could see in his eyes and the moments when he would tell her about his fears, he didn't know what was coming. She didn't know either, her life hadn't been planned out very well. At least he had an idea of where he was headed while she was floating through without much thought. But it didn't matter, she had a home now and she had a true family even if it only consisted of them both. He was a home that she could stay as long as she wanted without having to worry about having to leave. He wanted her here, and she wanted to be here. It was a house they had built together and it wasn't going to let it crumple she wouldn't allow it to happen again.

* * *

**Please Read and Review~**


	24. Insides

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles. **

**As to respond to a reviewer: Thanks again for reading, I'm glad to hear that your enjoying it. :) As to answer your question, I personally don't feel that she's "too good" for him. Sure she's strong, independent, etc. but there are things in Drakken's personality that she doesn't possess. Ambition for one, so together, they make up for what the other doesn't have. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

004 Insides

The things that had occurred during the Moodulator accident might have been a complete blur to his female companion, but to him it was forever present. He recalled everything. Considering all the mood swings had been directed at him due to the fact that he was the one that was incredibly close to her and spent almost every single waking moment beside her. Through all the mood swings he had suffered through, the most prominent one that left him feeling strange, was how affectionate she had been towards him while she had the device on her neck. He now knew it was all triggered by the device on her, but it didn't stop the feelings that had been associated with it. Sure it had creeped him out at first considering Shego was not in anyways, a cuddly lovey-dovey person. Despite that, he couldn't control the feelings he had felt when her hands had been against his skin. The electrical feelings when her hands were on him, was a red flag to his brain. The incident had set a fuse. He was beginning to feel differently about her. Sure he cared about her before, but now he felt like he was caring about her to a whole new degree. She had infected his mind and heart with new thoughts and feelings that he wasn't too sure he was ready to face.

* * *

**Please Read and Review~ **


	25. Parents

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles. **

**As to respond to a reviewer: No problem, thanks for reading again. Yea, I sadly don't seem to write in Drakken's pov very often. I should. Don't worry about asking me shipper questions, I don't mind rambling on about my one true pairing XD It's fun to discuss. Hmm as to answer your question, I don't think a lot of things would change if they got together. Maybe just that he would smother her with affection. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

027 Parents

He never once thought that life would lead him here. Sure he had thought about it once or twice, but the thought had been pushed into the back of mind as new things popped into his mind. With new plots to take over the world swarming his mind, the thought of raising children and carrying out his evil plans had never truly mixed. However the thought of perhaps raising one or two children to take over their evil one day was crossing his mind now as he watched Shego slumped on the couch flipping absentmindedly through some parenting books his mother had forced into their hands. It was her way of telling them she expected them to produce some grandchildren for her sooner or later. He watched Shego's face unable to read her expression or thoughts on the matter. They hadn't ever really spoken about the topic and for their own reasons. Villainy and the word parenthood did not necessarily go hand and hand together.

"So anything good in there?" he asked sheepishly. Shego lifted her gaze from the book she was reading and glanced at him. She shrugged and put the book out for him to take.

"I don't need to read this, your the one that needs the experience." He rose his brow in confusion at her statement.

"I have two younger brothers, I'm good at playing mommy. You on the other hand...Better learn how to play daddy." she mumbled dumping the several books onto his lap. As she got up and left, Drakken knew he had a lot of studying to do to if he understood her correctly. He opened the book and began his lessons of Parenting 101.

* * *

**Please Read and Review~ **


	26. Christmas

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

092. Christmas

He was alone again this year. Due to the lack of company again, he would end up spending the holiday with his family. Not that it was a bad way to spend the holiday but he had hoped that she would stay here with him, but she had decided to go on another vacation. He found it a strange pattern that when holidays rolled around, she would pick up and split. She didn't ever mention visiting family so he was beginning to believe that she didn't have any, or she simply was not on good terms with them. Of course he didn't ask her, her reasonings for doing what she did after all it wasn't like she didn't deserve some down time. He worked her like a dog at times, and considering she was his top employee he was more then happy to reward her for a job well done. It was why he decided this year he would pay for her vacationing expenses, after all she had deserved it and it could translate into a gift from him to her that he knew she would appreciate.

* * *

**Please Read and Review! **


	27. Who?

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

076 Who?

His expression dropped as he heard her mutter the words.

" You don't remember me?" he choked feeling his heart and throat constrict as he felt a urge of tears on their way. The girl sitting on the hospital bed stared back at him. Her emerald colored eyes studying him as though she was trying to identify who he was. For a brief instant he could of sworn he saw a spark of recognition, but it was quickly replaced by a bewildered look. She shook her head and averted her gaze from the blue skinned man in front of her to her green tinted hands. She aimlessly rubbed her hands together searching her mind for an answer but nothing came. She had no memories of this man or of anything for that matter, She didn't even remember who she was. What was her name again? Drakken watched her feeling defeated. She had hit her head a lot harder then he and the doctors had thought.


	28. Outsides

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

005 Outsides

He wasn't the norm of what usually attracted her eye. He certainly was not what you would call a beach boy with the tan and muscles. But she couldn't deny that there was something else about him that gave him a certain charm that she found attractive. He was in no way a prince charming, but maybe that was why she never tired of him. The other boys she had dated previously simply were pretty faces with nothing else to them making it hard to hold an interest in them for long. He didn't really have a face that most people would find handsome, but at least he had more to himself on the inside which in the end was all that really mattered.


	29. Shade

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

075 Shade

" Teal."

" Turquoise" the henchmen yelled at one another as they began to argue over colors. Bets were being placed as soon as the rumor had been heard about their bosses. It spread like a wild fire from each group of men to the next. It was their lunchtime gossip now as soon as each one brought new evidences that the rumors they had heard were true.

" What are you idiots doing?" came a female's voice.

" Urgh.. Nothing boss!" their replied as Shego walked in. She was by far, the scariest person they had ever encountered. Drakken's fiery temper was put to shame by his assistant's temper. She was more prone to blowing her top off and hurting someone, while the blue skinned man would throw a tantrum and yell. Although yelling was still hurtful, it was better then being punished by the female half who could send you to the hospital. Keeping the fact that Shego could burn off their faces or pick up the lobby table and fling it at them if she felt like it, they remained silent about their subject topic until she had once again left the room carrying food out with her. Seeing the close was clear, they started up their arguments about colors again.

" It's gonna be teal." one man said as he made a wager with one of his coworkers. Each man made a suggestion on what color they thought it would be, but now they had to wait eight months before knowing the answer for sure.


	30. Sound

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles.**

**As to respond to a reviewer: Hmmmm, I'm not sure maybe she would be embarrassed about expressing her feelings since she's kinda cold. Your thoughts on it? **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

037 Sound

"Shego!" an excited Drakken called from the other room.

" What now?" she yelled back annoyed by the shouting of the man.

" She said it! She finally said it!" he cried excitedly as he peered into the kitchen.

" Sure she did..." she muttered rolling her eyes and continuing cleaning dishes as she had been doing. He frowned as she ignored him.

" I'm serious! She said daddy!" Deciding give in and see for herself, she followed him out to the living room to see the commotion he was jabbering about. She folded her arms awaiting to see their daughter speak for the fourth time this week.

" Say 'daddy' sweetheart." he cooed sweetly at the infant. The infant stared back him blabbing and giggling. After a couple minutes and she heard nothing at all that resembled what Drakken was going on about she decided to go back to her work.

" Uh huh... Let me know when you can translate baby blabber." Shego teased kissing his cheek and returning to her duties in the kitchen. Drakken frowned at his daughter as Shego retreated out of the room.

" You did that on purpose..." he frowned causing the little girl to giggle at his expression.


	31. New Year

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

095 New Year

As the clock struck midnight he found himself tackled with a warm body and a sweet kiss. He muttered a surprised noise before he returned the kiss that she gave him. He hadn't suspected his sidekick to kiss him even though it was the tradition of New Year's Eve. She wasn't one to follow through on traditional values or ideas. He was beginning to think she had a bit too much too drink but the look on her face said otherwise. She appeared more love struck to him than drunk.

" Happy New Year Dr.D." She whispered in his ear sweetly.


	32. When?

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

079 When?

"Shego?" a familiar sounding male voice floated into her ears. She perked up turning her attention away from the magazine she was reading in line to make eye contact with whoever had called her name. She made a face as she recognized the person standing behind her.

" Stoppable, what a... pleasant surprise..." she uttered a bit disgusted that she had run into him at Smarty Mart of all places.

" What are you doing here?" the blonde asked.

" Oh you know, hunting elephants... I'm grocery shopping genius what else?" the older woman snapped at the stupid question he had asked. He frowned at her retort.

" It's nice to see you too, it's been a while. But I see you haven't lost any of your sassy charm." Ron commented flashing her a smile. He and Kim had been away for almost three years now, it sure had been a long time since he had seen his old foe. Although by the looks of it, he couldn't say that she had changed very much since the last time he had seen her. That being the day he graduated and seeing the villainess on tv with her partner in crime tangled together in the flowers that had grown on him. Those flowers alongside his monkey powers had saved the whole planet. It was hard to believe it had been almost a full three years since that had happened.

" Gee thanks I'm flattered. What are you doing here anyways, I thought you and Kimmie where going to college else where."

" Oh we are, but we dropped down for a family visit. I'm surprised to see you here though. Going to cause some trouble with Drakken I suppose?"

Shego scoffed. She and the so called mad scientist bent on taking over the world hadn't even caused any trouble since the day Possible and the blonde had graduated. Instead they had spent the last couple of years taking a break from their evil ways and spending more time on each other then anything else. Something they had needed to do for quite sometime. Although she was missing the thrill and excitement of carrying out evil plans, she wasn't complaining about the sudden change in her relationship with the scientist. But the sidekick before her did not need to know about the things she and the doctor had been doing, he was a little too young to fully understand.

" It's none of your concern what Drakken and I do Stoppable. But for the record, I'm just picking up some food supplies nothing more." she replied gesturing towards the cart in front of her. Ron looked into the contents seeing a large amount of prepare-able foods along with other items that caused him to raise a brow in question.

" Formula? Wait. No way... When did.. How.. What when where why how? When?" he blabbed trying to see if he had assumed correctly. The blush spreading on the mad scientist assistant was enough to tell him he had assumed correctly.

" A couple months ago." Ron smiled at her his smile genuine as though they and been friends for a long time.

" Congratulations." he said sweetly. " Next time I'm in town, I'll have to see the little monster myself."

" Not if they burn off your face first." she remarked teasingly saluting him as she paid for her items and wished him farewell.


	33. Where?

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

078 Where?

She was nowhere to be found. He had searched every cursed room in the lair. Nothing. He detested the times Shego would just get up and leave especially right after they had argued. Making it harder then it should be to give an apology. Of course she wouldn't tell him where she was going. She after all was an adult and was probably still upset about their fight and would refuse to talk to him. She didn't have to report where she was headed or obey a curfew from him. He wasn't her father or anything of a high position in her life that she felt she needed to obey. But as her boss, he felt that she should a least give him warning that she was going to split just to settle his nerves. She didn't know how much it unsettled him that he didn't know where the hell she was. But even though he should have been use to this, it didn't keep him from worrying about her. Sure she didn't have to tell him everything, but he considered her to be family. He wished she would tell him things like most members of a family would. But she wouldn't because of her damn pride. When she was absent from the lair, all he could really think about was her and when she would come back. He wasn't really in the mood to do any evil. Or really do anything at all. Why should he bother when there was no one to share his plans with or impress with his ingenious inventions. Of course he hadn't always felt like this, before she had showed up his goal had been to impress his college friends who had laughed at him. It had been his motivation. Now it seemed he was trying to impress her. The bratty mouthy sidekick, was now who he wanted to impress the most. Not to prove her wrong like his friends before her, but simply to show her what he was really capable of and perhaps hear a nice compliment here and then out of her. His mind averted back to her every chance it had as he paced around the lair. Where was she? Who was she with? And more importantly, when was she coming back home to him? He slumped into his large red armchair with a groan. He already missed her dearly.


	34. Green

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

014 Green

He usually didn't associate himself with the saying "green with envy" he usually left that up to Shego. There had been times sure when he could say he had been envious, but not very much. He certainly had never been envious when it involved his green assistant until recently. It wasn't something he had ever felt, and it was bothering him that he was feeling like this. The burning feeling in his belly when he had a rush of jealously. It seemed to be very present when his cousin showed up. Eddie was rather bold when we had a "crush" on someone. Or so he had observed. As soon as he had truly laid his eyes on his assistant he had made a move. Scoping his petite sidekick into his arms and flirting with her with no effect. Shego didn't give him the time of day much to his relief. She put up with it, but then she would give him a piece of her mind afterwards. The kind that involved her kicking Eddie's ass for touching her. It just burned him up that Eddie felt the nerve to place his hands all over her without an invitation. Of course a part of him wished he could do as Eddie was doing but he wasn't as bold, and he also worried about her feelings on having her space invaded. It was the reason he gave her room when she needed it he could understand the irritation of having your personal space invaded. He could relate with her frustration at his cousin, but he still wanted to hold her the same way Eddie had done. But he would wait until she gave him ok to do so, he wasn't envious about the punch in the face his cousin had received.


	35. She

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

085 She

He had never truly realized how fascinating it was to watch his assistant. To truly observe every movement, quirk, and habit she possessed. Especially when she was asleep. He perched himself up with his elbow holding his chin with his palm and watched her chest slowly heave itself up and down to the pattern of her breathing. It was a given that she was beautiful, but even more so when she was in complete peace as she was now sleeping beside him. Out of everything he had ever witnessed about her in the years he had known her, he was realizing that he still had a lot to learn and discover about his sidekick. The first new discovery was, she snored.


	36. Heart

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles. Please Read and Review! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

.047 Heart

"See you do care." The red headed teenager said with a smirk as she reached to take Shego's hand. The raven haired adult groaned and rolled her eyes as she pulled the girl up to catch up with the boys. For a strange reason she felt like the teen was never going to let her live down the sudden hint of feelings that may be present for the man she worked with almost 24/7. Catching up to the boys, they glanced over and smiled at their companions. The two teens locked arms and she locked eyes with Drakken. A smile spread across his goofy face as he made eye contact with her. She smiled back happy and relieved to see he was still in one piece. With much dismay, she had to admit the red head was right. She did care a lot more than she would allow her heartless demeanor to acknowledge.


	37. Days

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles. Please Read and Review! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

007 Days

He had spent long hours in bed. The cold virus had hit him hard making the task of completing the simplest things around the lair a difficult matter since he had no energy to do them whatsoever. He sighed as her hand brushed against his forehead checking his temperature for the fourth time this week. A bowl of soup was placed into his hands after her hand left it's spot on his forehead.

" Chicken ok?" she asked taking a seat at the edge of his bed watching him eat. He nodded and ate glancing at her every so often just to make sure he wasn't just dreaming that she was there in front of him. Drakken didn't particularly like being sick, but he didn't mind Shego pampering him in his process of recovering from his cold. It some ways he almost felt like her caring for him was making the process much faster. He was startled out of his thoughts as Shego sneezed making him think all world conquering activities would be postponed for a little while longer.


	38. He

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles. Please Read and Review! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

084 He

There was probably a lot of negative things she could rant on about when it came to him. How clingy he was, how childish, how demanding, etc. The list could possibly go on forever. But she couldn't deny that there was some positive things she could say about him. It just took her some time to pinpoint exactly what those positive things were.


	39. What?

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles. Please Read and Review! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

077 What?

The same question always ran through his head when he stared at the mirror. What did she see in him that he was blind to see? He wasn't handsome and it couldn't be a part of his personality, if he remembered correctly she was annoyed by him. Whatever it was, she seemed to have found something in him, but what it was she wouldn't say.


	40. Enemies

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles. Please Read and Review! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

.022 Enemies

An argument had led them to the predicament they were in now. A childish predicament at that, they were wrestling with one another. Shego clamped her strong hands around Drakken's wrists putting an end to any sudden moments from his fists towards her. His hands were tightly clamped onto her wrists as well with the same intentions. Keeping her powerful weapons from dealing damage to him. Both adults grunted as they wrestled butting heads and taking the other to the floor with them. Shego pushed Drakken over her with her legs, flipping the blue skinned man unto his back with a loud thud. Still holding onto her wrists as he flipped unto his back, she followed after him landing upon him. Drakken yelped as the sudden thud of weight took his breath away. In a sudden rush he flipped their positions pinning Shego down onto the lab floor beneath him. He felt rather triumphant about pinning his so called invincible sidekick down. He was expecting her to fight back but when she didn't he rose a brow in confusion. Instead of throwing a fit like she usually did she simply laid beneath him a dark green blush forming itself on her face.

" Shego?" he asked timidly. A sudden cough broke his gaze from the raven haired beauty beneath him to the source of the interrupting noise. He froze and blushed deeply as he recognized the two teen sensations standing not too far away watching them with puzzled looks.

" Um... Were we interrupting something?" the blonde sidekick asked exchanging looks with his red headed partner.

The mad doctor looked down at his blushing sidekick who was still pinned underneath him and then back at the teens who were gaping at them both. Considering the way they were positioned, he could only imagine the things running through their minds at the sight.

" Um I think we'll come back later... Carry on.." Kim Possible cried dragging Ron out behind her escaping as fast as she could to avoid being scarred for life, she was already close to losing her lunch.


	41. Years

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles. Please Read and Review! **

**This one was going to be a random one shot for another project I want to work on, but I thought it should, go here. Enjoy a future themed Drabble. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

.010 Years

He limped slowly to his desk and seated himself in the chair he once would have been sitting in when inspiration would strike him for a new deadly plan for world conquest. Now it was used only when he wished to ponder over thoughts in his head and reminisce about the past. The days when he had been happy, younger, and not bonded with the curse of a mechanical leg. Despite her heroic efforts, he still had been injured in a previous mission losing his left leg in an accident.

As he sat there, he wished for the days when he would have ran around without a care in the world hoping of one day ruling the world. Those dreams had long been put to rest, as he now was part of a Global Justice program with his former foe. He averted his attention to the drawer beside him, the whole reason he had limped into the room in the first place. His hand dug through the drawer beside him searching for the same thing he always searched for when he felt so stripped of his life's happiness. The tape. The message recorded before his life had partially ended alongside with many others. He sighed as he placed the tape within the device in front of him awaiting for the image to flicker onto the screen. She appeared before him in the same state she had been since he had seen her last those many years ago when chaos had erupted. She began to speak, but he ignored the words. He had watched it so many times he knew the words by heart. But what he focused on was how beautiful she was and how much he missed the companion he had once had. He watched the quirks in her face and how expressive her features were. It had never truly dawned on him how much he had loved her until that day.

" I'm so sorry... for everything that's happened... I hope you can forgive me one day. I, I love you." Those were the last words he ever heard from her. The words he had hoped to hear someday. How he wished it didn't have to be on the day she decided to sacrifice herself to save his life leaving him, utterly alone. The image on the screen went black but he didn't bother fixing it, he was too busy crying. Large tear streaks ran down his long blue face. He bit his lip to contain a sob that threatened to release itself. It had been so long ago, yet his heart yearned for her more and more each and every day. A cold mechanical hand placed itself on the dip of his shoulder.

" It still hurts doesn't it?" a female voice spoke sadly. "Ten years have passed, and it hurts more everyday knowing that they're gone."

Drakken said nothing as Possible squeezed his shoulder trying to comfort him and herself from crying as well. He knew how much she missed Stoppable.

" It was Ron's birthday yesterday, he would have been 28." She spoke softly her voice dropping into a sad whisper.

The former mad scientist nodded. His own lover's birthday was coming up soon. Shego would have been 35, and they would have spent the day together doing evil to celebrate. But things had changed so dramatically, he nor Possible would ever be able to spend another moment with their significant other. The years had not been kind to them.


	42. Death

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles. Please Read and Review! **

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

030 Death

She was trapped like an animal in a cage. A cage made of broken bits of the lair they had recently moved into and along with pieces of Drakken's newest doomsday device that was now smashed to bits. Looking around, she had to sadly conclude that there was no way out. She was probably going to die trapped under rubble. She and the buffoon what a great way to end one's life, trapped to wait until you died with your enemy. Shego glared at the piles of broken rocks that surrounded her and the blonde almost wishing they would vanish upon her laying her gaze on them. She sighed. She wouldn't be in this mess had she decided to not play the hero this time. Why had she even saved him and not herself? She was supposed to be the top of her priorities then came whatever else. But for whatever reason, she had pushed him into her top priority at that moment. She had sprang into action almost upon instinct. Perhaps the morals she had lived by as a hero had not completely vanished from her character. She groaned as she thought that over, did she really still have it set in her mind to save people first than herself? Well no, not all people she was quite sure if a situation presented itself with someone else she would have left them behind. Her mind wasn't set to save people anymore just to protect him and herself of course. When had this happened? She didn't want to continue down that road of thought. She was concerned about what the answer would be and whether or not she would like it. The answer would probably be something she wouldn't like anyways. But God, she was stupid. She should have spilt and let him save his own ass. She glanced over at the blonde boy who just happened to be staring at her. He had done the same thing crap. He had pushed precious Kimmie out of danger just as she had done with Dr.D. Look where the act of trying to be the brave hero had gotten them both.

"What do you want buffoon?" Shego asked as she met his gaze.

"Nothing, I was just going to ask you if you were ok. You've been muttering to yourself." Ron answered back shyly afraid that his statement would anger the woman sitting not too far away from him. The last thing he wanted to do was anger the girl beside him, especially since there was no place to run and hide.

"I was not muttering Stoppable. And I'm not fine. In case you haven't noticed blondie, we're going to die." The green cladded replied morbidly.

"We're not going to die Shego." the blonde said frowning at her morbid response to him. He was only trying to strive a conversation with her to calm their nerves. It was apparent to him that her nerves were on the edge right now.

"Ha, you don't actually believe that someone's going to come and save us do you? Face the facts dummy you and I are grave partners accept that now."

Ron glanced at her locking gazes with her again. He watched the show of emotions run through the raven haired beauty's brilliant green colored eyes. Did he hint a hint of fear cross her face? Was Shego scared to die? He knew he was, but he had never thought to consider that she would be scared as well. She seemed as hard and sturdy as a rock, he guessed it was her way of protecting herself from exposing the emotions she didn't want to convey to others. He had to congratulate her on that skill she was pretty good at it, however it didn't always cover up everything.

"I do believe it, cause it's true. You'll see, Kim is gonna get help and save us."

"Pssh, save YOU, I'm not exactly on her friend list."

"Well that's true, but she wouldn't leave you behind you may be a villain but your still a person Shego. Kim and I help people in need and right now that's what you are, a person in need of rescue."

"Talk about being crony good God."

"I mean it! Kim and Drakken are going to come get us you wait and see!" the blonde said becoming quite annoyed by the older woman's morbid behavior. She was giving up any ounce of hope and she was not making this easy for him. He was trying to not give up and her glum and doom demeanor was not helping him.

"Whatever blondie.." Shego said before she sat beside him and said nothing else. She simply did not feel like talking anymore despite the blonde's wishes that she would. Puling her knees closer to her chest she hugged herself in a way that she found somewhat comforting. Drakken or Kim Possible come save her? But more importantly, Drakken come to her rescue? He wouldn't, couldn't come to her aid could he? She was talking about the man who slept with a teddy bear every night, would obey his mother without question, and couldn't even open a jar of pickles on his own without her help. How could he possible rescue her? Also, why would he bother? She wasn't his responsibility nor a child, she was a big girl who could take care of herself. If she had gotten herself into this mess, she could get herself out no? For the first time ever she was beginning to hope that Stoppable would prove her wrong and that they would get out of here alive. She was hoping to be proven wrong.

* * *

**A longer update today then the past updates, hope you still enjoyed. ~ **

**R+R **


	43. If

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles. Please Read and Review! **

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

.082 If

" Wait what?" she asked confused by what he had said moments before hand. They were talking about 'what if' scenarios again like they usually did when they had nothing better to do. Drakken once again brought up the same scenario he usually did, but today the way he was talking about it was causing Shego to raise a brow in confusion as to what he was saying or what he was trying to say.

" I said when I take over the world if you would rule beside me as.."

" Uh Doy!" his sidekick interrupted. "Of course I'm ruling beside you I don't get cut out of the deal just cause your the boss. If you take over the world its cause of my help. It's not like you could do it yourself."

" That's not what I meant! I wouldn't cheat you out of your share of power... Jeez what do you take me for? But I meant that if I took over the world, I'd want you to rule as my.. Well um.. Queen." He said a faint blush spreading across his features.

" Queen?" she repeated trying to see of she had heard him correctly.

" Yea queen of the world? Doesn't that sound good?"

Shego remained silent thinking what he had said over. Becoming queen did seem like a better title, she would have just as much or about the same power as the king, which would be him should they succeed in conquering the planet. But if she became HIS queen, that meant she might have to, marry him and eventually bring some heirs to take over their evil once they were gone. Marriage was the key factor that bothered her and the thought of having children, she didnt feel ready for it. Lucky for her, it would take quite sometime for the blue skinned man to actually succeed.

" Tell you what, if you do ever take over the world, which will take a very very very long time... I'll consider your offer." She finally answered as she tried to picture them as king and queen of the world.


	44. Independence

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles. Please Read and Review! **

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

094 Independence

He was alone this week as Shego had left to visit her family because it was the Wego twins' birthday. He smiled to himself a whole week to himself! Think of all the things he could do, the things he could accomplish without distractions. A sudden thought occurred him, what was he exactly suppose to do? If he wanted to build things he needed parts and he didn't do the stealing for that, Shego did. He couldn't fight Possible, his henchmen were helpless unless led by his lovely sidekick. As nothing else came to his mind, he had one sad thought pop into his head. Had he really become so dependent on Shego as to spark him with ideas of what to spend his time doing? He frowned, no he could be independent and have his own fun without her. Or not, he wasnt having fun now. Before knowing exactly what he was doing, he grabbed his phone amd dialed her number.

" I know you've only been gone for five minutes but I'm bored..." he whined to her as she yelled at him from over the phone for being so pathetic. He didn't do the whole single independent man team operation.


	45. Shapes

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles. Please Read and Review! **

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

.041 Shapes

He didn't really notice how much competition he had when it came to Shego. He knew his cousin had his sight set on her, he had made that obvious the moment he laid eyes on her. But he hadn't realized the many others that were watching for a chance to win her heart. There was a good number of boys awaiting a chance to claim the green beauty as their own. He could't classify it as a love triangle, there were too many people to be a triangle. It was more like, a nonagon. All competing for the same person. When it came down to it, he could only pinpoint about two to three people who she would pick if she had to be stuck with one of them. Junior, Motor Ed, and perhaps, him or so he hoped.


	46. Weeks

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles. Please Read and Review! **

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

**08 Weeks**.

Shego grimaced as Mama Lipsky dragged her away from Drakken's side and led her to another part of the house. As the older woman blabbed about how beautiful Shego would look in the wedding dress that had been passed down throughout the generations, all Shego could really think about was how wonderful the weeks away from anyone the duo knew would be.


	47. Months

**Author Notes: 100 Prompt Challenge, not in any particular order. Enjoy the random drabbles. Please Read and Review! **

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

**09 Months**.

His greatest fear was that she would leave for good. She had already "quit" a number of times. Ripping apart her contract and storming out for a couple days only to come back calm and cool as though nothing had happened. It was the reason why he hadn't thought much about it this time when she had lost her cool and said she was quitting.

" You'll be back, you always come back." he had said. Thinking back on it, perhaps that wasn't the wisest thing to say to his sidekick. The look on her face had been enough to inform him that he shouldn't had said that. His fear of losing her for good seemed to be becoming a reality, she hadn't come back in a couple days like she usually did. If he had counted right, she had been absent for a couple weeks soon turning into months or maybe years. He cringed at the thought he wanted her to come back.


End file.
